The shadow of the Earth
by Feladonia
Summary: Erm.....There's a new sailor scout and she's...GOTHIC??


A short girl trudged down the sidewalk. Short light blue hair floated to her shoulders and crystalline tears poured down her face. Clutching her schoolbooks to her chest she let a sob escape her. It had been the last day of school and she would be leaving to high school next her. You may have thought she was crying because she wouldn't see her friends, but she was crying because she didn't have any. As she was walking out of the building she heard two of the popular girls talking. "Thank God that brat Skye is gone.. Who does she think she is? She's probably going to go home and practice some of that idiotic 'magic' of hers." The girl, Casey, had always hated Skye, ever since she had gotten the leading role in the play that Casey was trying for. She sneered at Skye the way pretty girls look at girls who are prettier than them. Jennifer smiled, "Like, I know, she's all.freaky and stuff.like, ya know?" "I am so glad I'll never see her snotty ass face again!" The blue haired girl cringed; she hadn't ever wanted to be popular.. but she had never wanted to be hated! She admitted, she was different from most people, the way she could do magic. But it wasn't that special, nor was it unreal. She had always been able to do special things.like when she had created the pure white rose for a crying boy. She had never known that other people couldn't do it, it came so naturally to her. The other thing that separated her from the others was her strange obsession with cats. Anything and everything about them intrigued her. Her one wish was to become a cat. Smiling slightly, she thought of her own pet cat. Cheddar, an orange Tabby had only one disfiguration, if you could call it that was the black and blue smudge on his forehead. If one concentrated, it almost looked like a tiny earth.but then that was impossible, right? Skye Ryder shook her head.Cats didn't have planets on their heads! She continued walking along when she crashed into something, something solid. Embarrassed she looked up at the person and felt her heart skip a beat. It was a he, certainly a guy! Tall, blue eyes and Black haired, her grinned at her. "Hey! I'm Zak! What's your name?" Blushing furiously, she noticed his extremely pale complexion and black clothes. "Oh! I'm.S-Skye." It was the beginning of a long friendship.. Proudly, Skye walked into the new high school, arm in arm with Zak. She had given herself a total change. She had become a Goth, like her friend. She already had pale skin and she loved her soft blue hair, but she had twisted it with black ribbons and used make up to exaggerate her cat- like eyes. Black eye shadow swept a mysterious look over her dark chocolate colored eyes. Strands of hair fell around her face and back, as she had let it grow out. She had re-done her wardrobe and added black and dark blue clothing. Today she wore midnight and black tartan suspender pants and a white shirt under a flannel black jacket. Various silver bracelets and a spiked color completed her outfit. Zak, who walked beside her, was covered with black, and his favorite color, red. They passed several students who he seemed to know. Waving and smiling, he greeted each of them. Then, she realized, he couldn't possibly know all of these people! After being there for a few months, she realized that the school was not unlike any other except for its excellent drama program and club, which she signed up for. Skye would have loved to show Casey and Jenny what she had become. She had excelled in school before but now she had top grades. Her lead role in The School's Performance of 'Little Shop Of Horrors' as Audrey had been perfect. But best of all, she had friends. Friends! Skye had never thought it was possible. They weren't gothic at all, but they had accepted her into their clique. Lita, had long chestnut hair and vibrant green eyes. An amazing cook and skilled in fighting, she was probably Skye's closest friend. Mina, Ami, Raye and Serena were her other friends. One thing seemed odd to her though, they disappeared once in a while and came back with horrible cuts and bruses.sometimes even burns! She had tried many times to ask what they had done, but they always brushed the questions away.  
  
Then She Found Out  
  
Normality can end so soon, we wish we could have excitement and then we realize that we would give anything to have it back. Sitting in math, Skye felt her eyelids get heavy and she could see the edges of sleep begin to take her in. CRASH! Her head jerked up with a snap and she looked in the direction of the noise. "Oh my God!" A gigantic monster stood in the doorway of her classroom. It looked like a horribly deformed mouse with purple coloring. When it grabbed for Lita, who was trying to get out the door, Skye shot out of her seat. Her desk clattered to the floor and she growled-like a cat. "Don't mess with her..you..you..Monster!" Even more to it's confusion, a large orange tabby tom darted inside. She did a double take. "CHEDDAR?" The cat nodded-Nodded?. He jumped up into the air and did a back flip and a black, silver and blue pen glittered in the electric light. "Hold it and say "Dark Earth star Power!" Staring at her talking cat, she became aware of a burning on her forehead. Somehow, she knew that it was the blue and black earth that was on her cat. Pen high, she screamed. "DARK EARTH POWER!!" A cool rush of air flowed around her, blue and black ribbons twisted themselves about her and she closed her eyes, letting herself be pulled into the transformation. Then, it was over and she looked down at her self. A short black shirt, which was pleated and ragged at the bottom, as was the black collar with a single silver stripe. The silver tiara held a small round stone of Onyx. The choker she had been wearing that day was still there but she felt that the spikes had been turned to silver. Black army boots came up to her knees and light blue bows decorated both her chest and lower back. White gloves ended in black stripes and cut off at the finders.. The oddest thing about it , though, was he pale skin had become white fur! She suddenly realized that he ears were no longer at the sides of her head, they were at the top and Cat's ear's. A white tail flicked around her legs and when she flexed her fingers, she saw small claws. Amazed by her transformation, she grinned. "You're moon dust, Buddy!" Raising her arms high, she felt the breeze again and she smiled bringing them down and forward, she cried, "Dark Earth Hurricane!" A black and navy colored energy burst out of her hands and wound itself around the monster. With a screech it exploded and evaporated. "Who are you Skye Ryder?" Lita, who had been dropped to the ground when Skye transformed, had done so herself calling the power of Jupiter. She grinned at the new scout and winked. "I am Sailor Dark Earth." 


End file.
